


Unseen Events

by WhiteWolfLegend



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finds her self in South America, near the Amazon to be exact. She finds more than what she expected when she has to run for her safety, finding out about vampires was one thing, werewolves for another, but what happens when she finds out about Half Breeds and finds Nahuel... Will he help her or will he leave her? Ra:M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunt_Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Bell/gifts).



**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Pairing: Nahuel/Bella**

**Summary: TBA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been three years since the Cullen's have left me, two years when I lost my best friend and the Pack because of a little thing they call imprinting. But I managed with the help of Charlie, my father, and Leah, my step-sister, seeing Charlie married Sue. I managed to make it through both heartbreaks because of them.

So now here I am, in the place I would deem a beautiful hell. I don't know what possessed me to come here, to take the course that led me here, to the Amazon. The blistering heat on some days, to the cold bone chilling nights, and then the average humid dry air the rest of the days I still wonder why I am here. But yet the pull to be here was strong, not like it was when I was still in America.

This place also made me nervous; it wasn't the locals, or the deadly animals that live in the forests.

No, it was the other things, mythological things, the ones I know very well that aren't so 'Mythological' at all... I'm talking about vampires.

"Bella... You need to stop being so, so, so paranoid." I turn to look at Serena, my beautiful native friend who has managed to be my translator and to learn English for me.

She was beautiful, her hair a dark brown and her skin sun kissed, lighter than the native people of this land. Her eyes were a soft honey brown that showed wisdom and age, I always thought that was weird but I just used my mother's saying 'she was born middle aged and with an old soul.' I knew she had siblings, two sisters and a brother, I know that something had happened with her father that she had turned her back on him and regrets ever being so devoted to him.

We had met on the plane; she was coming back from visiting her sister in Ohio as a final goodbye before deciding to go hunt for her brother. She told me her whole story and in return I told her mine, leaving out the supernatural bullshit. We had become fast friends after that, bonding over hard life experiences and interests.

"I am not paranoid" I huff out, my eyes scanning the tree line for anything unnatural, thus causing her to laugh.

"Yes, because looking 'paranoid' at shadows isn't being paranoid." She snarks back at me with a laugh. I roll my eyes and give her a pointed look.

"I regret ever teaching you sarcasm" I tell her with another eye roll.

"We're okay Bella, there is nothing there" she sighs out before opening the cabin door and going inside.

"How do you always know that?" I ask back, giving the tree line one last look and following her in.

"Because... I don't know, I just do" she gives me the same reply as normal, her brows puckered in a frown as she unpacks her bag. I knew she was hiding something big from me, just like I was from her so I let it be and began to unpack my bag in our new home.

"Any luck on your brother?" I ask her, she sighs and shakes her head. We had been looking for three months now, and still no luck.

So we decided to take a break and move to bum fuck nowhere in a tiny, yet beautiful cabin in a small field of the Amazon.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back soon" she tells me, I nod and my eyes follow her as she runs out the door. Every few days she goes for a run, and it didn't really bother me, the girl eats like the pack and needs a way to burn it off.

With a tired sigh I flop back onto the bed.

**~XxX~**

I shoot up to the sound of the satellite phone ringing, my eyes blinked furiously as the sunlight blinds me. Panic swells in me as I see Serena's bed empty, shooting up I snatch the phone and answer it.

"Serena?" I ask out hurriedly, getting up and packing my duffel bag. A horrible feeling of dread settles in the pit of my stomach as I hear her laboured breath.

 _"He found me Bella, my father found me... I need you to run! Hide; make sure he never gets to you! Please Bella... there is a letter in the top draw for you, take it, read it and run! I will find you soon, I promise..."_ she gasps out, the wind blaring in my ear. She was running, that's when her words sank in, her father had found her.

"What! How, why am I in danger?" I ask out hurriedly while I zip my bag up and ran to her bed.

 _"The letter explains it all, please Bella PLEASE"_ she cries.

"Okay... Be safe" I whisper to her as my hand grips the letter tightly.

 _"I will find you soon, that is if you wish to see me when you know the truth..."_ she chokes out before hanging up, I was confused, the truth?

Placing the letter in my pocket I grabbed my purse and chucked both it and the bag and ran out the door like I had the devil himself on my heels.

I didn't stop until I was in a small town. Cringing as I saw my reflection in a cracked window, I looked savage. My hair was windswept and in tangles, clothes tattered and dirty from when I fell or ran close to low branches and other things. My eyes scan the small village and I seek a place to rest for now to read the letter, soon I found a tall tree with low branches where I chose to hide.

Pulling the letter out of my pocket, I unrumpled it and flip it over. My brows rose as I saw my name etched in ink on the front, with a deep breath I open the letter and begin to read.

_Bella,_

_If you are reading this then that means my father has found me, us. My father is an evil despicable man that created me and my siblings for nothing other than a experiment._

_I told you my story, but I wasn't being honest._

_Bella, the legends of vampires and everything is real... My father is a vampire and had impregnated my human mother, creating me. My sisters and brother are the same; he wants to find more human women to create more of us, more half breeds._

_Every time I went for a run it was to hunt, he saw me and he knows of you Bella. He wants you, he wants you... I moved us because of this, to the Amazon, but if you are reading this then he found us again._

_I'm sorry to involve you in the world of supernatural Bella..._

_Please forgive me,_

_Serena._

I stared at the paper disbelievingly, my best friend was part vampire and I didn't even realise it. Thinking back now I see all the signs of her being of such, but her human appearance and her heart beat, eating food just hid it well.

But fuck me silly I was shocked as shit, I had no idea that male vampires could even HAVE children, and that half breeds even existed, but maybe it was because I was so little informed on the whole vampiric life.

But little did she know, I was already in the world of mythological and that I could never blame her for this. In fact, he wouldn't be the first one that wanted me, either dead or alive. Victoria was still looking for me, but hopefully she won't come here, hopefully she will stick to America.

I fold the letter neatly and place it back into my pocket. I might as well explore the town before I have to flee again and buy some food. God knows how I will do that now without Serena translating for me.

With a sigh I push myself up from the ground and dust the dirt off. Gripping the handles of my bag I sling it over my shoulder and walk back out into the town. It was a cloudy day, casting a dreary feeling over the small little village.

My eyes scanned the area, my nose trying to smell the aroma of food, any sort of food. Fuck I could eat a whole horse or cow and still be hungry, but alas it seems I am out of luck. I was a newcomer, a pale face and I knew the looks the locals were giving me, I was different and shouldn't be trusted.

But I didn't let that deter me, so with my head held high I continued to seek out some food. I was only half way down the little road when I cursed mentally to the gods above for my bad luck. There not ten meters away was a vampire, not any vampire, a fucking human feeding vampire.

Not only a human drinking one, she looked hungry. Her eyes were trained on a male that was only a few feet away from me looking at little handmade knick knacks while speaking to an old lady. He was just taller than me with an olive complexion; his hair was dark ebony and pulled back into a tight braid down his back. I found myself wanting to be near him, to see his eyes and to touch him.

Shaking my head of these strange thoughts my eyes flicker between the vampire and this boy in horror and determination. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape her, but maybe just maybe I could save him, this strange attractive male.

Finally settling on determination I stalk forward and grip his arm to gain his attention, yanking my hand back instantly at the warm tingling zap that runs through my fingers and arm while holding back a yelp I look into his eyes. I couldn't contain a gasp as his eyes were the colour of warm teak, so beautiful and hypnotizing.

"Do you speak English?" I ask him, trying not to speak quickly.

"Yes. Some" He replies, in the same thick accented English like Serena's.

"I need your help; can you come with me please?" I beg, my eyes flickering between him and the vampire. He looks over his shoulder to where my eyes flickered too and turns back to me with a confused frown as he took in my worried begging eyes.

"Alright" He responds with a warm smile.

I quickly gripped his hand, ignoring the best I could that warm spark before almost dragging him away. Every now and then I would look over my shoulder to see if the vampire was there or following us but I couldn't see her. When I felt safe enough I turned back to the man, he sure was handsome

"I'm sorry… I just… You were in danger and I just couldn't let you be hurt" I manage to get out as my eyes dart around the open area.

"Danger?" he asks with a frown, he too looking around. His eyes fix in on something over my shoulder at something causes me to get curious. I instantly regret looking over my shoulder, a scream escaped my lips as I saw the dark eyes of the woman, not far from us.

I quickly grasp his hand to run again only to stop when he doesn't budge.

"Quick, we need to run… she's... She'll kill us" I cry out, causing his brows to shoot up in surprise.

"No she won't, little one; she's my aunt" I freeze, my body exploding with goose bumps as his words chill me to the core.

I turn around slowly, shaking, my eyes wide as I stare at him. I could see it now, he was too perfect, not one scar or blemish on his skin. His eyes slightly darker now, his skin too hard yet too smooth, how he didn't budge when I just pulled him.

"You're… You're a half breed" I squeak before doing the only fucking thing I could think of right now... I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I blink my eyes furiously to dull the harsh light as I stretch, my joints cracking causing me to sigh out in relief. Though that didn't last long when everything from yesterday came back, my body stiffened and bolted up into a sitting position.

I muffled the scream as I saw the woman sitting over the other side of the room cooking, humming a tune I didn't know. I quickly let my eyes wander and explore the other room, but always keeping the woman in sight. The male from before, the half breed I tried to save from his 'aunt' was asleep in the small cot by the door.

He looked… if it was even possible… even more beautiful. His eyes were closed and a soft smile played on his lips, his hair messed in a way that a bed could only ever do. He was bare chested and I couldn't help but admire the defined solidness of it.

"Ah, you're awake" the woman spoke causing me to jump in surprise with a yelp. Thus causing to startle awake the fucking sleeping male that made my heart stutter with unknown emotion.

"Uh... wha..?" he mumbles out sleepily as he rubs his eyes. He blinks before looking my way and smiling.

"Ah, good to see you awake" he yawns out, stretching as he does so. I was stunned as fuck at how casual they were being, as if I knowing what they were was nothing of importance.

"How did I get here, better yet, why aren't I dead?" I ask, my eyes zeroing in on the woman.

"Because my aunt only kills the degenerate kind and never women or children" the male, he half breed informs me, but it doesn't relax me at all.

"As for you being here, you passed out when you called me a half breed. I am what you would call dhampir." He says bitterly, standing to pull a black cotton shirt over his head.

"How do you know of us…?" the woman asks her voice a little hard to understand as she moves to sit on his bed.

"I have had run-in's" I sigh out, my head turning to look out the window. All I could see was jungle, nothing more, nothing less.

"I had fallen in love with a vampire; I thought he was my mate. They were vegetarians, vampires who eat animals. We had been together for almost a year and on my 18th his sister, my best friend, threw me a birthday party. All was well till I opened my presents, I had gotten a paper cut and the empathy, my best friend's mate, attacked." I choke out, curling into a ball on the bed, my eyes unfocused as I relay the story.

"Even I could see that he struggled, not because he was the newest to the diet, but because of his gift. He could feel their bloodlust, their hunger and I was my supposed mate's singer" I hiss out through clenched teeth, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, my poor dear" the woman gasps out in horror.

"I had friends, shape shifters, who had helped me get over him, and I fell in love with one of them, but that wasn't meant to be either. He had cheated; he had left out that someday he would find the perfect woman. I was once again heartbroken; the next few months were a blur till I found myself on plane..." I trail off with a sad smile thinking of Serena. "We became fast friends and I helped her look for her brother" I finish off; looking at them I see the surprise, horror and awe.

"Where is she?" the woman asks, I should really get their names.

"Running, her father found her" I whisper.

"How did you know Nahuel was a Dhampir?" the woman asks, now I know his name Nahuel… It sounded vaguely familiar.

"I've had run-in's" I reply, saying the same statement before I told them my story.

"Both... Our kinds?" the male asks slowly, causing my eyes to turn back to his frowning face. It was an odd thing to see, it didn't belong there.

"Yes." I reply hesitantly, warily.

He stands quickly, slower than a vampire, yet quicker than a human. Muttering things in his native tongue while searching through draws, the woman watches him, a low buzz in the air indicating she was talking.

I really hated when vampires did that.

"This girl, your friend. What did she look like?" he asks, spinning around with his eyes ablaze.

"She has a olive complexion, eyes a soft honey brown. Her hair was dark brown with gold tints, wavy and long… She had this scar from her temple down to below the ear on the left side." I trail off as I see Nahuel grasp the wall, splintering it with his grasp.

"Serena" he chokes out.

"How do you know her? Are you with that fucking father of hers?" I get up yelling, my eyes scanning for a way out. I should have connected the dots, his name; she told me his name and his aunt Huilen.

"WHAT NO!" he snarls, eyes dark with a red ring. "That bastard had created me; my mother is dead because I ripped my way out of her womb! He never cared and because of him I am this monster! My aunt blames me; no matter how much she says she doesn't I know she does! Sorry Huilen, but it is true, and I don't blame you! That sister of mine tried to take me when I was little, ON HIS REQUEST!" he snarls slamming his hands on the wall, breaking a huge chunk off.

"She found out the truth about him, why they were alive and the way they were… She was trying to find you to apologise and tell you she was wrong all these years, she wanted to know her baby brother. We were looking for you, but he found her, she had to leave because… because he, he wants me to make another of you… Willing or not" I choke out causing them to snarl, Nahuel leaves quickly leaving me alone with Huilen.

"He won't allow it… I will not allow it, I made an oath to my sister before she died that I was to kill the bastard who gave her that angel. I don't blame Nahuel, I did, but I don't know. I blame Joham. I will protect you like I protect my nephew." She whispers fiercely to me before leaving the cabin.

My eyes stare after her while I curl back up into a ball and stare at the door, I knew I was safe, I knew she wasn't lying either.

_Ohhh Serena what have you gotten me into…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nahuel**

I couldn't help admire the beauty of the human woman in front of me, her eyes darting around as we move away from my aunt. I couldn't help but feel giddy and somewhat afraid of this strange woman, the spark of energy that transposed between us, sending my beating heart soaring with elation.

Could this human, this strange human, be my mate?

"I'm sorry… I just… You were in danger and I just couldn't let you be hurt" she fumbles out as her eyes dart around.

I couldn't help but frown, "Danger?"

My eyes scan the tree line for whatever she saw that posed a threat to me, only to lock eyes with my aunt. Was this brave human privileged to our kinds secret? Did she think that I needed to be saved from what she saw as a threat and threw all caution into the wind for me?

A scream so frightening escaped her rosy lips as her eyes connected with my aunt's red ones.

"Quick, we need to run… she's... She'll kill us" she cries out as she tries to budge me, move me from my spot. I couldn't help but lift my brows in surprise. Proving all my thoughts were indeed true. She knew of our kind, well my aunt's kind at least and had tried to save me from her. Looking down at her I felt the need to sooth her, to make sure she knows she and I aren't in danger

"No she won't, little one; she's my aunt" I tell her soothingly but regret it instantly, her whole body freezes and I could smell the fear running through her veins. Her wide brown eyes lock onto me as she turns painfully slow. Fear and realisation shone in her eyes, confusing me.

"You're… You're a half breed" she squeaks out, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. I was shocked, not only did she know of my aunts' kind, she knew my secret too. She must know someone like me, or someone told her extensively about us.

My arms shot out, catching the woman before me as her eyes roll into the back of her head and her legs gave away. Looking around I swing her into my arms before looking back towards my aunt.

"She knows of you," My aunt states somewhat confused, she didn't ask as she heard the words herself fall from this peculiar angels lips.

"And of you" I reply, my eyes never leaving the peaceful face of the woman in my arms.

"Shall we take her back to ours or to just dispose of her?" Huilen asks me, a deep rumble escapes from my chest as I lean slightly over, teeth bared.

"Ah, I believe my assessment is right then… Congratulations Nahuel, you have found your mate" she gives me a smile, I growl at her in frustration before running off to our home.

"My mate? I have waited so long for my mate and for her to be human, it frightens me so." I tell my aunt as I walk through the door to our cabin and place my angel on the bed.

"You can change her, or I could" she states simply, a growl rose in my throat.

"I just… I don't know if I can allow it… I hold so much guilt over the death of my mother and your own change… How would she ever want to be with a monster like me?" I ask shakily as I stare at my aunt, her eyes are downcast before she sighs sadly.

"I do wish you would let it go Nahuel, your mother wouldn't want you to be in torment of her death" she sighs out sadly, turning from me as her hand covers her mouth.

I knew no matter what she said I could not let that ever go, with a sigh I pull my shirt off and lay down on the bed. Sleep evaded me for now, I wasn't tired, no, and I just couldn't talk anymore. Flashes of when I was an infant plagued my mind, ripping from my mother's womb like a rabid animal, her crying as I broke most of her bones, biting my aunt as she tries to lift me up and then her change.

I don't know when I fell asleep or what I was dreaming of, but a loud yelp jolts me awake.  
"Uh... wha..?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes as I look around for the noise, only to see the angel awake.

"Ah, good to see you awake" I yawn, stretching my back to relieve the tension from the night's sleep.

"How did I get here, better yet, why aren't I dead?" she asks, her eyes narrowing slightly at my aunt.

"Because my aunt only kills the degenerate kind and never women or children" I inform her, trying to relax her. Though it doesn't work, there was still tension and distrust in her eyes.

"As for you being here, you passed out when you called me a half breed. I am what you would call dhampir." I spit out bitter, I hated being called a half breed. I know I am not human nor a full-fledged vampire. Standing to pull a shirt over my head I waited for some answers.

"How do you know of us…?" Huilen asks, sitting where I just got up from.

"I have had run-in's" she sighs out while looking out the window, so much lost and torment in her eyes. What had hurt her so much?

"I had fallen in love with a vampire; I thought he was my mate. They were vegetarians, vampires who eat animals. We had been together for almost a year and on my 18th his sister, my best friend, threw me a birthday party. All was well till I opened my presents; I had gotten a paper cut and the empath, my best friend's mate, attacked." She chokes out in utter despair and pain, but there was a bitter lining in her tone.

"Even I could see that he struggled, not because he was the newest to the diet, but because of his gift. He could feel their bloodlust, their hunger and I was my supposed mate's singer" she hisses out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, my poor dear" Huilen gasps out in horror. This creature before me had been with vampires before; she had survived a vampire attack. Her hand rubs her wrist absentmindedly drawing mine and Huilen's attention to it. There on her wrist was a vampire bite. How is she still human?

But a vegetarian coven? That was so unheard of in this world, maybe my aunt would try this, ease her guilt a little on feeding humans.

"I had friends, shape shifters, who had helped me get over him, and I fell in love with one of them, but that wasn't meant to be either. He had cheated; he had left out that someday he would find the perfect woman. I was once again heartbroken; the next few months were a blur till I found myself on plane..." she trails off with a fond smile "We became fast friends and I helped her look for her brother" she finishes, lifting her eyes to look at us.

I was in awe of this strange human angel, vampires and shifters of the like? How was she still alive and human?

"Where is she?" Huilen asks, her eyes drifting over to me.

"Running, her father found her" a simple whisper set a feeling of dread in my belly.

"How did you know Nahuel was a Dhampir?" Huilen demands worry laced in her voice as she looks at the frowning human.

"I've had run-in's" she repeats her later statement.

"Both... Our kinds?" I ask slowly, my brows pulling down thought.

"Yes." she replies hesitantly, warily.

I stand quickly, moving to the chest of draws in the corner.

"It can't be her. She would never disobey that monster who is my father" I snarl to Huilen.

"Calm down Nahuel, you will scare her, but it also might not be Serena, or even Maysun or Jennifer. Some other man could have impregnated a human for such purpose as that monster." My aunt tries to sooth me but it doesn't work.

"BUT IT COULD BE HER!" I snarl, my hands throwing things to find the item I was looking for. As soon as I grip the smooth piece of photographic paper I spin and stare at her

"This girl, your friend. What did she look like?" I demand while looking at her.

"She has a olive complexion,, eyes a soft honey brown. Her hair was dark brown with gold tints, wavy and long… She had this scar from her temple down to below the ear on the left side." She explains and I grip the wall as the image of my older sister flashes in my mind. I heard my aunt's sharp intake of breath as the wall splinters under my fingers. Serena had been near my mate, my very human, female mate.

"Serena" I manage to chokes out.

"How do you know her? Are you with that fucking father of hers?" she explodes with fear.

Anger welled in me as she dares to accuse me of being with that, that monster.

"WHAT NO!" I snarl out at her.

"That bastard had created me; my mother is dead because I ripped my way out of her womb! He never cared and because of him I am this monster! My aunt blames me; no matter how much she says she does I know she does! Sorry Huilen, but it is true, and I don't blame you! That sister of mine tried to take me when I was little, ON HIS REQUEST!" I roar, needing to explain to her. Slamming my hands on the wall as taking a huge chunk of the wall, my body vibrating in my anger as the sound of blood pumped in my ears. I didn't want to hurt her, to scare her and the wall was my suffering victim from the brunt of my rage.

"She found out the truth about him, why they were alive and the way they were… She was trying to find you to apologise and tell you she was wrong all these years, she wanted to know her baby brother. We were looking for you, but he found her, she had to leave because… because he, he wants me to make another of you… Willing or not" she chokes out in fear and that's when I snapped, I ran from the room so I didn't attack.

I roar into the forest as I take out the trees. I refuse to let that woman be another victim to my father, for her to be torn apart from the inside by the baby he would create.

"Nahuel!" I could hear my aunt's concerned voice coming up to me. Stopping when I let out a vicious snarl, I needed to release my anger.

"He won't get her Nahuel… We will protect her" she tries to sooth me, it worked only a little. I knew we would protect her, but will she stay with us?

And what about Serena, is what she said true? Did my sister see what our father truly was like and looking for me to tell me as such? It doesn't matter now, it isn't important, what is, is protecting that woman inside my cabin from the fate my mother and others have been victims too.

"I know… because I won't allow it" I utter fiercely to my waiting aunt.

"Good, now let's go see how that little lady is… and to find out her name" she chuckles out, stunning me, yes, I have yet to learn her name. With a swift nod I follow her back to the cabin, back to the woman I will protect with my very last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I continued to look out the door where Huilen had chased after her nephew. I could hear the splintering of wood along with roars of anger.

Why is it always me? Leah had laughed when she told me I was the only one who could find the werewolves when the vampires left, that I was a supernatural magnet and they all just gravitated towards me. I laughed with her, knowing it was true, but I didn't think that dhampir's could exist.

Could I handle another supernatural creature in my life? Could I risk what is left of my sanity to find friendship with Nahuel and his aunt?  
My heart clenched at the very thought of leaving them, which worried and confused me.

I began to think of Nahuel's story about his father, about why he thought of himself as a monster, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't see him as a monster, he was only a baby at the time and sure he could remember everything, but he was still just a baby.

With a sigh I close my eyes, hoping that I could get some sleep, or better yet to forget about this all. A sob catches in my chest, choking me as the tears spill over, I knew I would never see my family ever again, I wouldn't see home once more. No I was here, in the Amazon, with a male vampire wanting me for my womb.

"Are you okay?" my eyes snap open at Nahuel's concerned voice, his eyes looking at me with sadness.

I shook my head, my sobs growing as I cry out my sorrows. I felt him embrace me, slightly cooler than my own but still warm. He smelled of home, oncoming rain and the forest.

"Shh, I will never let anyone hurt you Bella, I promise" he coo's to me, causing my cries to grow louder as the words cut through me, I struggle to free myself from his grasp, a little because of his strength, another because I just really didn't want to leave his arms.

"NO! So many people have uttered those words to me, just as sincere sounding as you, but they always hurt me! THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME!" I scream at the end, my hands flying up as I cry. His eyes were wide, his face masked in shock, but I saw the anger welling in them. With fear I look away, knowing he was mad at what I had said.

"I am not like them! I keep my word, I will not hurt you, and you will just have to trust me!" he snarls out frustrated.

"Trust you? TRUST YOU? I don't know you! I've had bad experiences with Vampires…" I inform him.

"I'm HALF a vampire" he snarls, standing.

"STILL A VAMPIRE! And your aunt is one TOO!" I scream at him, my hands flying up in the air.

"You trusted my sister!" he huffs out, plonking back on the bed.

"That was because I didn't know she was a half breed!" I seethe.

"DHAPMIR" he sighs out exasperated.

"SAME THING" I scream.

"You are a stubborn girl; you will just have to trust me! I don't want to see you dead and lifeless as a child rips itself from your womb" he finishes off softly, his eyes looking away, I could understand the pain of the thought but why is he so worried about me?

"Why do you care so much?" I ask him, his eyes shooting to me quickly and then away once more.

"As I said… I don't want you to end up like my mother did, no one deserves that" he chokes out.

"That doesn't answer my question Nahuel!" I sigh out once more frustrated.

"It should be good enough for now," that pissed me off more.

"Fuck, I swear it must be a vampiric trait to dictate another's life. I'm sick of being told what is and isn't good for me, or something I shouldn't know when it has something to do about me!" I seeth, flinching back as his eyes glinted red ever so slightly.

Whipping around when a tinkle like laughter echoed the room. My eyes narrow onto Huilen who was leaning against the door.

"What is so funny?" I ask her, frustrated.

"You are fighting like a couple… You both are very well suited… You are a good mate to my nephew." She giggles out, shocking the fuck out of me.

"Excuse the fuck out of me? His WHAT?" I spat out, shocking her and causing Nahuel to sigh out.

"I wasn't going to tell her yet, for obvious reasons." He sighs once more.

"No, I've fucking had it with your kind. The last vampire I was with, you know the one who screwed me over? Yeah, well he thought I was his mate too, but fuck that was so wrong." I hiss, storming past Huilen and out the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear him ask worriedly as I continue to walk.

"Away from this fuckery, DO NOT FOLLOW ME!" I answer and just kept walking, not caring where I was going.

**~XxX~**

I screamed to the sky, scaring off a few birds as I kicked a rock, the same rock I have passed at least 5 fucking times in the past 3 hours.

With a huff I plop down on a fallen log and grab a stick, drawing doodles in the dirt wondering how the fuck I got myself into this mess.

I swear that god, if there is even a god, is looking down at me laughing his ass off at my miserable life. Fate is a cruel mistress and I wish that I could meet the cruel being; I would surely have a few choice words, or well, shove whatever decides fate so far up her…

I whip my head to the left as a cracking noise echoes the rainforest, sure that sound would be normal, but not that loud.

Standing quickly from my spot I look around wildly, hoping to fuck it's not some wild animal.

"Hello? Who's there?" I call out and then instantly slapping my forehead.

"Idiot, why don't you just call attention to yourself Bella" I mutter under my breath to myself.

"There you are, you know walking in circles made it hard for me to find you?" a scream escaped my lips as Nahuel appears out of nowhere.

"Sweet lord, don't do that!" I hiss at him, my hand on my chest over my beating heart.

He looks down sheepishly, "sorry"

"And so you should be!" I scold him, sitting back down on the log.

"Are you still angry?" he asks me, I had to think for a second before shaking my head.

"No… just so tired" I sigh out.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks softly, sitting next to me, his body turned.

"Am I really your mate?" I ask softly, looking down at my feet.

He stayed silent for so long, a feeling of dread and shame welled in my stomach and I felt the tears prickle my eyes, his hand slightly cold yet so warm caress my chin ever so softly and lift it so I was looking into his eyes. I didn't even see him move in front of me, but then again he is part vampire.

"You really are my mate, the moment you touched my arm. A spark and a sensation of warmth and elation surged through my body indicating it was true, at first I was wary, you were a human, a strange beautiful human standing in front of me, and eyes of the richest chocolate and specks of the purest gold, so full of emotion. I knew then that you were it for me, don't be mistaken, I don't love you, I don't believe in love at first sight, love is a gift that has to be earned" he tells me, his teak eyes twinkling with so much honesty I couldn't help but cry a little.

"But there you were, a woman I have been waiting my short existence for and what would you know, she was trying to save me from my aunt!" he jokes causing me to giggle while he wipes away my tears.

"I hope that I haven't messed everything to prevent us from knowing each other, I know you have been hurt by so many supernatural creatures and I know you are wary, and to be honest so am I. I'm not perfect Bella, I'm stubborn, I can be a complete jerk at most times, I can't promise that I will never mess up because let's face it, we are bound to make a mistake every once and a while, but I will promise you here and now, that I will never EVER hurt you" he tells me and I throw myself into his arms and hug him, sending him falling backwards with my impact.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much hearing that means to me" I whisper and pull back, blushing slightly as I realised that I was practically lying on top of him. He chuckles and helps me up off the forest floor.

"So shall we start over again and get to know each other" he asks me. "Hello, my names Nahuel and I'm a dhampir" he tells me with a chuckle sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I said with a giggle, grasping his hand in mine.

The same electric spark jolts through me, warming me to the very core and as I looked into his warm teak eyes the sun shone down on us, illuminating us in its warmth. His body glowed what seemed from the inside, my breath hitched, he looked beautiful.

But this right now, I knew right then that my life has changed and that the future doesn't look so dreary and lonesome anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nahuel POV**

As I stared at the human woman in front of me, looking at me with such emotion that if it was anyone else it could and would make a grown man weep. Her eyes were two shades lighter as she saw me in the sunlight, my skin illuminating ever so slightly, that was one good side to the whole half human, half vampire thing.

Whereas my aunt shone like a diamond in the sunlight, casting billions of beautiful rainbows and colours that a human eye couldn't see, whereas I illuminated from within. It made travelling in daylight a little bit easier, I couldn't stay in the daylight really perse but short bursts I can. I always felt like I didn't belong, I wasn't a vampire and I wasn't a human.

But the way Bella looked at me now, with such awe and a emotion I couldn't quite decipher, well that didn't matter anymore, I would be the man that she needs me to be right now, a man who could overcome obstacles and things so trivial as that didn't matter.

Shaking my head I smile at her, the electric jolts that warmed my very core continued to jolt through me.

"Tell me Bella, what is your home like?" I ask her, breaking the trance.

"As in my house or the town I live in?" she asks me with a raised brow.

I smile embarrassed and look down "Your town"

"Can we sit?" she asks me, letting my hand go, somewhat reluctant. I nod and follow her back to the log I had found her sitting on.

"My home town is much like where we are now" she tells me with a sad fond smile as she gestures to the forest. "I come from a small town in America, Forks, Washington. It rains constantly, every day of the week, of the year. It's a dreary town, small, but its home. The ocean was not far from where I lived, only an hour's drive." her eyes are unfocused as she paints me a picture of her home.

"I loved the ocean, I loved sitting on the beach, my toes buried in the sand as the waves crashed softly on the shore. The sea sprayed the mist, bringing the scent of salt that mixed in with oncoming rain. There was always people laughing on the beach, a bonfire or two, the drift wood casting beautiful colours and warmth" she sighs out with a soft smile, but a sense of longing clung to her.

"It sounds wonderful" I tell her honestly, I had been to the ocean once in my long life. Huilen and I always stuck to the forests and small towns close to our home.

"It truly is, I would love to return there one day, but I know it would never be able to happen" she tells sadly.

"Why ever not, we could, we could sometime in the future, return to America, I would love to see your home" I tell her, struggling with the words. I have never left South America.

"It wouldn't be possible Nahuel" my name coming from her lips sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine, shocking me.

"Why ever not?" I was confused, if returning home meant so much to her, I would give her the chance to return home to see those she missed.

"Because, the La Push Pack, the shape shifters... The ones who hurt me so, they are the ones who protect their land. If I was to be changed and if I wasn't you and Huilen wouldn't be allowed to cross the line without being killed" I felt my body go rigged at what she had just told me, what I just heard.

"You wish to be a... a vampire?" I ask slowly, in return her body stiffened and her hand was yanked from mine.

"If I wish... Nahuel, if we are mates, then when the time comes, I will need to be changed. Unlike you I am not immortal, I am human." she finishes off standing.

"I understand Bella, but I see vampirism a curse" I tell her, she turns and looks down at me with sad eyes.

"You see it as a curse; I see it as a gift. Sure there are downfalls, like sunlight, the thirst, watching everyone you love die. But in all honesty, I don't fit in the Human world; I was always comfortable with the supernatural, with vampires." I shook my head, I heard her but there was so much more to it than that.

"What are your parents like?" I ask her changing the subject after a long silence, I didn't want to dig myself into a deeper hole, and the subject of her change will have to happen on another date. A brilliant smile graces her face as she ungracefully plonks back on the log, straddling it so she could face me. I copied her actions, feeling somewhat normal and human, this was a pose I have seen many do but never done.

"My mom and dad divorced when I was little, I grew up with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. When I grew older I took on the house hold things, getting a job at 12 to pay for bills and make sure she is fed, she was such a scatter brain and free spirit to the point she wasn't really a mother, I love her don't get me wrong, but I needed and wanted a mother. The only reason I stayed with her because I knew if I left that she would starve, forget bills and god knows what else, the woman would lose her own head if it wasn't connected to her shoulders." She chuckles.

"Then she met Phil, my stepdad and I didn't need to look after her anymore, he was a nice man, about 6 years older than me but still nice. I left them to their honeymoon stage to live with my father, knowing she was going to be okay with him." she finishes off with a giggle, her eyes twinkling.

"My Dad is amazing, a loving father that any girl could ask for, he and I were alike, and even though I cooked and did the house chores, I didn't have to do everything. He was shy, didn't like to show much emotion, but I knew he loved me every day with simple gestures and little things, he use to leave me a note every morning with a smiley face and 'Love Dad' before he left for work. He loved to fish, and boy did he fish, I swear I have made every fish recipe known to man" she laughs out, her head thrown back as she relaxes.

"He married a pack mother Sue, I was happen then with Jake, but not long after I found myself left alone and broken once more. Sue and Charlie were on their honeymoon and had to come back home early when Leah my step sister found me on the beach. Her and Seth were the only ones I ever spoke to after that about the pack business, they helped me stand on my feet again and soon I found myself here" she tells me.

"Your family sounds amazing; all I can remember of my mother was her soothing voice as she sang to me while I was in her womb." I finish off with a grimace as the image of my mother's mangled body and agonised face flashed in my hand, warm hands grasping mine jolted me from my memory.

Giving Bella a kind sad smile, I stood, holding my hand out for her to take. The forest was getting dark and Huilen and I had to hunt.

"Let's head back, it's getting dark and both my aunt and I need to hunt." I tell her my thoughts, her brows pull down into a frown, but she nods grasping my hand in hers as we walk towards the cabin.

How she got this far out wads beyond me, but I was telling the truth about how hard it was to find her, she had made a circle and sat smack dab in the middle, something a vampire does on their land. If she's doing this now, unintentionally, what will she be like when changed?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

"I'll be back soon Bella, just give me a yell if you need me, I won't be far" Nahuel tells me softly from the door.

"I will, now go, enjoy the uh food" I tell him awkwardly, he was going to try the animal diet out of curiosity. I had a feeling he wouldn't like it and surprisingly that didn't surprise me as much as it should have.

Chuckling he shakes his head "Maybe" and then he was gone.

I was surprised and still am to learn that Nahuel still had to consume blood to live, not all the time but still had to have some, though why it surprises me is beyond my knowledge. He _is_ a half vampire and in turns makes him blood hungry.

I knew they would be, well I knew Nahuel would be within screaming distance, he said he wanted to try animal blood. I told him he didn't have to but he was curious, so I am here rummaging for food, there was no fridge and all there was to eat was fruit and some other cupboard snacks. With a shrug I grabbed some oranges and apples, moving them to the board I started to cut them up and ate them as I went.

Fruit was all that you could eat, besides all the small cupboard food but there was little to none. I assume and thinking back on Serena she ate very little and a lot of fruit with yoghurt or honey. She always at an abundance of it every few days or so, along with chocolate snacks, I always wondered why she never got sick too and now I guess I knew why.

With a sigh I moved to the small table and sat down, thinking of all Nahuel had said to me. I wanted so desperately to believe what he said was true and deep down I knew, but all the things that have happened to me, all the pain and heartbreak, well it messes with a girls mind.

But I will try, I can't allow myself to give up the chance at love and if that is with Nahuel, a man so handsome and who makes me feel like a damn princess, then I will try. I will do it for my future, to be happy once more.

Thunder clapped in the sky causing me to jump, quickly as I could I close the windows, sealing them shut with the latch, there was no glass but hopefully the shutters could keep out as much rain as possible. The air was humid causing me to sweat as I moved in the house, biting my lip I was at war with myself as I look at the draws that held Nahuels things.

With a sigh I raided his draws till I found a simple black cotton singlet, holding it to my face I calmed a little, and his fresh woodsy and oncoming rain scent made my mouth water and knees weak.

Quickly I take off my sticky shirt and chuck his cool one on, a sigh of relief hits me as a cool breeze hits my flushed skin from the cracks in the shutters.

I felt weird wearing his things considering I am still just a stranger to him, but it was hot and my comfort comes first at the moment before what he would think. I had learnt that thanks to my sister, she told me if I keep letting other people's problems in front of my own I will never be able to be myself.

A crack of lighting caused me to jump and yelp, cursing as I kicked something in the dark. I knew it was bleeding because I could feel it and smell it in the air. Gagging a little I stumble towards the kitchen area to find a towel or something to wrap up the wound with. Finally after a few minutes of blind searching I found a small facecloth and with a wince held it to my toe.

Though not soon after my whole body froze as I felt the air tense, slowly looking over my shoulder and squinting into the dark, my eyes widen and a scream lodges in my throat as a flash of light fills the room seeing the hungry eyes of a vampire not very far from where I was sitting. My hand grasping my toe tightly as I could in my fear, my body shaking with it.

It was a female, her eyes black and hair honey brown that flowed down to her hips, teeth bared and body coiled ready to spring. Her form was soaking wet and her clothes clung to her like a second skin.

"You smell gooood" she purrs, venom dripping from her lips, her body springing like a coiled spring releasing from its hold.

"NAHUEELLLL!" I manage to scream out as her teeth pierced through my neck like butter. Her claws digging into my back as she grasps me tightly, I tried to escape but knew it was futile. The world swirls around me as it begins to blacken, the smell of rust and salt from my blood running down my chest and back.

Blinking several times as the world slowly began to darken I saw Nahuel's drenched form and enraged dark eyes as a mighty roar escaped his lips.

 _I'm sorry Nahuel… I'm so sorry…_ I thought sadly as a sob broke through my throat and then nothing but darkness surrounds me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"NAHUEELLLL!" I manage to scream out as her teeth pierced through my neck like butter. Her claws digging into my back as she grasps me tightly, I tried to escape but knew it was futile. The world swirls around me as it begins to blacken, the smell of rust and salt from my blood running down my chest and back._

_Blinking several times as the world slowly began to darken I saw Nahuel's drenched form and enraged dark eyes as a mighty roar escaped his lips._

_I'm sorry Nahuel… I'm so sorry… I thought sadly as a sob broke through my throat and then nothing but darkness surrounds me._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

A feeling of unease had settled into the pit of my stomach as I stood at the door. There was a thunderstorm coming and on the verge of rain.

"I'll be back soon Bella, just give me a yell if you need me, I won't be far" I tell her worried as I try to delay my departure. There was something lurking in the woods and that alone was the reason as to why I was trying animals this evening and of course out of curiosity.

"I will, now go, enjoy the uh food" she tells me, her voice a little uncertain as she tries to shove me out the door. Her eyes darting around, her body tense, she too knew there was something wrong and yet didn't know it.

"Maybe" I reply with a chuckle before leaving the cabin, my aunt waiting not far. She had gone and hunted not long before and then scouted the area.

"I couldn't smell anyone, the rain has started in most places and has washed away all the scent" she tells me, out native tongue flowing from her mouth.

"I need to hunt; can you keep an eye and ear out?" I ask as my eyes scan the darkness, I could see well in the dark, not to the extent of a vampire but well enough.

"I will do a perimeter run, you hunt, it's okay" she tells me in English this time, she's been trying to form the words more so Bella would be able to understand. With a nod and a slight grimace I went off into the night, my eyes and ears sharp for both food and for other vampires seeming my sense of smell wouldn't work because of the rain. It took me less than a minute to find a jaguar in the forest, hiding in a cave from the water that poured from the sky.

I wrestled with it, snapping its neck before sinking my teeth into his jugular. My nose scrunches up as the taste of mushrooms and several other things that didn't taste good invaded my mouth. Quickly drinking the last of the blog I gag, dropping the corpse to the ground as a scrape my nails across my tongue, trying to rid myself of the taste. Forgetting that Idea, I race towards where I knew some berry trees where, they were bitter but way better than the jaguar.

A feeling of dread started to build up in my stomach as I ran a little further away from my mate. Something was coming and I knew it had something to do with that vampire.

"NAHUEELLLL!"

My name being screamed from my mates lips tore through the blaring rain, my head snapping towards the cabin as I let my vampiric side take over. Letting out a roar I push myself towards home, dread and rage welling up in me as I grew close.

The scent of fresh blood filled the air, which infuriated me because not even the rain could mask her scent. The door was shattered on my impact as I let out a roar that vibrated the cabin as I took in the scene before me; a female was draining my mate. The very one who looked like she had given up hope.

As her eyes slide shut the vampire drops her, spins and snarls at me. My rage rising as shock fills me; my own sister was draining my mate.

"MINE!" she roars, blood staining her face and clothes.

"She is my mate, MINE MAYSUN!" I snarl out before lunging for her, my teeth snapping at her neck as I tackled her. I was stronger; she was the smallest sister besides Jennifer.

"Nahuel!" I heard my aunt gasp as she races in. Smashing through the table and cabinet, Huilen pulls my sister off of me as we tumbled towards her.

Getting up, I bare my teeth at her as I quickly lean over and shield my mate. Looking down I was both furious and mortified, her neck was ripped open and she was laying in a pool of blood. Acting quickly I move to the top cabinet and grabbed the extensive first aid kit that was on a hunter Huilen had killed on a hunt.

Quickly and as gently as I could, I lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed. Quickly as possible, I did the best I could to stitch the wound up. Her neck would forever have a scar until she is changed, her voice would be rough and soft as she spoke. I don't know if she would survive or not. Letting out a growl I stalk outside, the storm had suddenly stopped, which was curious and wonderful at the same time as I stalked towards my sister.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I roar at her, my hands flying in the air.

"She smelled good and I was hungry!" She hisses back, her eyes still dark.

"She is in MY HOME! You know better!" I snarl at her, she was starting to act like our father.

She was my favourite sister, but now since seeing her after so long, she has changed. Had my mate not been through enough? Was all her heartbreak and now my father after her not enough for fate? Obviously, fate was a cruel mistress, dishing out pain on her life like it was nothing.

"Nahuel..." spinning i snap my teeth at my sister, my back tense with my anger and worry.

"She is my mate, you had to attack her. Our father wants her, he wants her to bear another child... Serena has risked her life for her best friend so that monster doesn't kill her and you might have just done that" I choke out through a sob and a growl, her gasp reaching my ears only infuriated me more.

"I'm so sorry Nahuel, I just... I" she chokes out, her knees collapsing in her shock or grief.

"Just what? You were just hungry and she was there? You have more restraint than that Maysun." I hiss at her, looking at my aunt, her eyes were hard.

She too has grown attached to Bella over the short days she has been here, we don't know why but we guess that she was just a supernatural magnet.

"Take her to the sisters, I will see you in three days" I tell my aunt, her eyes widened but she nodded and left, dragging my sister with her.

Running back I took time to gather my thoughts, was what I about to do a good thing? Was it the right thing?

Looking down at Bella, my heart clenches, her face was paler than before, almost to a vampire's colour. Her heart was strong surprisingly, she was a fighter. Sitting next to her I brush loose strand away from her forehead.

Leaning over, I whisper in her ear,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to cause you more pain." With that, my teeth sunk into her exposed flesh.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* I know some of you will think it too soon, but it needs to be done.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Running back I took time to gather my thoughts, was what I about to do a good thing? Was it the right thing?_

_Looking down at Bella, my heart clenches, her face was paler than before, almost to a vampire's colour. Her heart was strong surprisingly, she was a fighter. Sitting next to her I brush loose strand away from her forehead._

_Leaning over, I whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to cause you more pain." With that, my teeth sunk into her exposed flesh._

* * *

**Bella**

I was lying in the sun, my whole body warm from its rays. I was happy, here lying in Nahuel's arms.

I knew something was different here, but it didn't matter. I was happy and everything was okay.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you Bella?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, but I am the lucky one" I giggled to him, curling more into him as I look up at him.

"It was fate I guess, she gave us one thing we have always wanted. True love and happiness" He told me softly, sitting us and turning me to face him.

Snuggling into his side I couldn't help but giggle with mischief. I could feel his eyes on me as I crept my hand up his bare chest and…

"Bella, if you even think about doing what I think you are… don't… remember last time" he warns me, I would have taken him serious if I didn't hear the smile in his voice.

Giggling once more, I look up at him with an innocent smile. I knew he didn't believe me, he could see right through my mask.

"Bella!" He yelled as my fingers tickled along his ribs. His laugh echoing the trees as I continue. He may be stronger than me but he lets me play sometimes, lets me win at our little games.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he yelled laughing, squirming under my touch.

Stopping, I couldn't help but giggle in return as he flips over so he was on top of me.

"Oh, you think it was funny little girl?" he mock glared at me.

"Yes" I breathe out with a smile, his hair tickling my cheeks as he rubs our noses together in a display of affection; a wicked smile on his face.

"Well then, let's see how you like it!" he laughed, his hands moving quickly and feather-like across my ribs.

A squeal leaves my lips as I laugh away, squirming and pleading for him to stop between laughs.

"Say uncle!" he laughed out wickedly causing me to squeal once more.

"NEVER!" I giggled, somehow escaping from his hold.

"Oh Isabella, my love, I will get you" he cooed in a mock growl, though it would have been believably scary if it weren't for his smile.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the smile on my mates face had darkened, venom dripped to the ground causing the grass to sizzle away with a hiss. The burn spread out quick, burning away the grass and leaving a new scene in its place. We were back in our home and he was furious as he stood straight, arms locked by his side.

I was confused, what was wrong? This wasn't right, it didn't feel right.

"Nahuel!" I cried out, my hand reaching for his…

A whimper escaped my mouth, sobs building in my chest as he snatched his hand away like I burned him.

"Why Bella? You know what happened, how could you ask of this? Why would you want to keep the monster" he snarled at me, eyes once soft teal – were now raven black.

"Nahuel! You are scaring me! What have I done? What is happening? How did we get here?" I cried out to him, my eyes flying over every surface as I take in the destruction.

Nahuel looks at me weirdly, a fiery burn in his eyes, hand extended to point at the mirror. I turn slowly – like they do in the horror movies – when a startled scream left my lips. The mirror was cracked and broken from something smashing into it but I could still see myself over the flashes of light from the now raging storm.

My stomach was large, constricting against the dress. I was pregnant.

"Oh god!" I choked my hand flying to my mouth in sheer horror.

"You wanted this!" He snarled. "How could you do this Bella! I go away to help find my sister for you and come back to find this!" he snarled hands flying in the air.

"I didn't know Nahuel! This isn't right! This isn't happening! What is going on?" I cried, moving for his embrace.

"I… I can't deal with this… how could you?" he choked out, stumbling away from me.

The room began to grow darker, Nahuel disappearing from my sight as trees began to grow. Sobs wracked my body as I struggle to get up, my hands slipping from underneath me as I found myself back in forks. Edward's body loomed over me; Nahuel's and the third being a blur as well.

They said nothing but each face had a mixture of disgust and betrayal.

_Shh Bella… it's not real… think of your memories…_

I heard a voice, much like Nahuel's but softer; smoother – tell me.

I closed my eyes and did what the voice asked; something was wrong with this… what happened?

Memories danced across my mind, they were murky and blurry but the more I thought of them, the clearer they became.

Was I dead?

No, I wouldn't be here in this place unless it was hell.

Pain wracked through me, causing my eyes to snap open and grasp my stomach. Looking down I could see it moving as something clawed its way out. Screaming I look for Nahuel, his name falling from my lips as I see him off to the side with Huilen – his eyes cold.

"Do me a favour Bella" he asks roughly, his voice not like his own but Edwards.

"Please help me, don't leave me." I cried out, my hand reaching for him as I scream at the tearing of my skin.

"I cannot… there is nothing I can do…" he whispered ashamed.

Pain erupted around me as the world grows dark; cries were the only things I could hear.

"What should I do?" I cried out into the dark.

The pain from my stomach moved to my chest and soon I could hear the thump-thump of my heart staggering.

Everything came rushing back and I knew what had happened. That vampire was going to kill me; her teeth were in my neck as she slowly drained me of my essence. I remember seeing Nahuel at the door before the world grew dark. What had he done? Was it him or was it Huilen who changed me?

"Open your eyes Bella."

Nahuel's voice startles me, it was strained. My eyes snap open as my back arched off the bed with the last final bout of pain.

The world was bright, the light from the windows made me blink rapidly. The sounds overwhelming, I could hear every heartbeat; every noise from every creature and movement.

But it was the smell; the smell erupted around me like nothing I could remotely try to describe. I couldn't help but gag from it, it was too much.

"Shh... Settle. It will be over soon," Huilen whispers softly, but it still sounded like she was screaming.

Turning my head to the left, I realised I was crouched in the corner, a rumble in my chest. Shaking my head I saw Nahuel by the window, his eyes vacant.

"Nahuel…" I whimpered, my nightmare of the change coming back.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his eyes not meeting mine.

"No… please?" I cried, extending my arms for him. He gives me a long look before stepping closer, relief washes over me at the move.

As soon as his hand touches mine, the warmth tingled through my body.

"It's okay" he cooed, pulling me into his arms as I sobbed.

And I knew it would be, that I was safe now. I was a vampire because of him, he risked his beliefs, to change me; save me.

* * *

**A/N: Long wait I know, but I wrote 2 stories for SU4K, 2 for Toys 4 Tots, one for Hurricane Sandy, 2 contest pieces and my FAGE.**

**Please Review**

**E**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_As soon as his hand touches mine, the warmth tingled through my body._

" _It's okay" he cooed, pulling me into his arms as I sobbed._

_And I knew it would be, that I was safe now. I was a vampire because of him, he risked his beliefs, to change me; save me._

* * *

**Huilen POV**

My nephew ran off like the fires danced on his heels. His eyes hard with worry, emotions swirling in them like a violent storm on the sea; I couldn't help but feel for the poor baby child. She has suffered a great deal in the short life she has lived.

"What have I done?" Maysun chokes as she watches her brother leave. At first I despised this girl; she was a spitting image of that devil Joham. It took her several years to build my trust and friendship, now she has destroyed that by attacking an innocent.

"You might have just destroyed your brother… It is a rare commodity to find a mate in this world… Especially for him, he may be half human but his vampiric side has chosen that human." I hiss, my teeth snapping in her direction.

"You cared for her too?" she whimpered, slight envy in her voice.

"Yes. It is because of her my nephew is changing. No longer does he suffer in silence; no longer does he fear himself. She is a rare gem in our world." I snarl, yanking her up off the ground and turning my back onto her.

"I would suggest you be very sorry when he returns. Either way he will be beyond a rage, you had hurt his mate; it will be a miracle if he is not. Now follow me, I am taking you to Zafrina." I inform her, gesturing for her to follow me as I take off in a run.

My mind wandered to the little one, was she okay? Did my nephew change her? Did he save her in time? I wasn't lying when I said she was a gem, I had admired her from the time she took my nephew away. Amusing as it was, she risked her life to save him from what she thought to be a threat.

"Huilen! What is wrong?" the frantic voice of Zafrina echoed in my head. Her gift was magnificent; the one of illusion. She could plant anything in your mind, sounds and places.

"Zafrina, I come for help; a favour." I call out into the forest.

Suddenly I stop, Maysun tripping slightly as the three sisters drop from the trees. Their eyes pierced through the quivering girl at my side with scrutiny, they too didn't like strangers.

"What has happened? Where is Nahuel?" Senna demanded, her eyes scanning the forest.

They were true sisters, born both in blood and venom. They were connected in a way, Zafrina her power and heightened hearing, Senna her sense of sight; she could see better out of the three. Kachiri had sense of smell; she could smell double the distance as normal and hardly ever spoke.

"He is at home, he will be here soon depending on what happened" I state coldly as I glare at Maysun.

"What has happened? Why did you bring a stranger to our home?" Zafrina demanded this time.

"She is Nahuel's sister, Joham fathered her too. She attacked Nahuel's mate and if all is well she will be changed" I state sharp, worried at the end.

"He found a mate? In a human? … He changes her?" Kachiri whispered confused, she knew Nahuel's feelings well on the change.

"Yes… She is a rare gem, she knew what I was and tried to help Nahuel away from me - thinking he was in danger." I tell them proudly. They were surprised of course; who wouldn't be when stated a human knew our secret and risked their life to save one strange; albeit she didn't know but still.

"What is it you need for us to do?" They ask, again in an odd way.

"Nahuel needs her away from him, he is with Bella. I need to go make sure he is okay, please, I beg of you to make sure she stays here. He and her both will surely want a word with her." I beg of them.

"Yes we will watch her" Zafrina states, her eyes flying to Maysun with intensity. I knew she had her gift working on her as Maysun whimpered and stiffened considerably. "You bring Nahuel to see us… and his mate" she tells me sharply.

Nodding I agree, thanked them and left. They were certainly intimidating but truly they were the sweetest of people. Protective of the ones closest to them, much like Nahuel and I.

We had become friends many moons ago when rouges were on our lands, we were in danger and Nahuel had been badly hurt. I tried to defend him but five on one were too much. Then as I was sure I was going to die, they dropped from the heavens with such animalistic grace and killed them.

We have been relatively close since, they grew attached to my nephew bringing them back to health.

Running back I found Nahuel whimpering at his mates squirming feverish form. She let out whimper every now and again.

"Did you do it?" I ask softly, coming to his side.

"Yes, I'm worried she won't change… I would have failed her too and killed a pure soul. Am I truly a monster Huilen…?" he trails off sadly. Patting his back softly I lean down to hear the venom burning away her humanity.

"It is working… What worries you so besides that?" I ask him softly.

"You screamed for your burning days, she only whimpers and thrashes." He sobbed, clutching her hand in his. "I could barely stop myself too… It took every ounce of my strength to stop from killing her myself" he wailed out, clutching her to his form.

"Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped and that's what matters." I coo to him, pulling them both into the safety of my arms.

"She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be okay" I tell him, but truthfully I didn't even believe that.

Let's hope fate gives her a chance, there is many great things she is capable of.

* * *

**A/N: short I know, but I thought maybe with two chapters in a day you wouldn't mind so much.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

" _Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped and that's what matters." I coo to him, pulling them both into the safety of my arms._

" _She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be okay" I tell him, but truthfully I didn't even believe that._

_Let's hope fate gives her a chance, there is many great things she is capable of._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I took her life, her humanity. She tasted like ambrosia, one that I would give anything for and to never have again.

Would she forgive me though, that is the question? I had changed her against her will, or was it? She did want to be changed, but then she wanted to see her father, her home once more.

" _Nahuel…"_ my eyes shoot to my mate as my name escaped her lips with a whimper. Quickly, I pull her into my arms, whispering 'I'm here' in her ear repeatedly.

It must have been hours that passed, my name escaping from her lips with various emotions in a whimper. Torturing me more on if I did the right thing.

"Did you do it?" Huilen – my aunt – asked as she stopped by my side.

"Yes, I'm worried she won't change… I would have failed her too and killed a pure soul. Am I truly a monster Huilen…?" I tell her, my worry causing me to trail off. I felt her hand pat my back before she had leant down and pressed her ear against my mate's chest, a concentrative look on her face.

"It is working… What worries you so besides that?" she asks me softly, her eyes full of concern.

"You screamed for your burning days; she only whimpers and thrashes. I could barely stop myself too… It took every ounce of my strength to stop from killing her myself" I wail as I recall her burning days as I pull Bella closer to my form. I was afraid something was still wrong, that she would not live through the change; my venom wasn't like the others; I wasn't sure if I could turn a human at all.

"Oh sweet boy, it is okay… You stopped, and that's what matters." My aunt tells me soothingly as she pulls us both into her cold embrace.

"She will be okay my sweet boy; she will be all right." She tells me softly, believingly.

I sat with her for the three days of her burning, never once leaving her side. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had died while I was gone; instead my aunt had brought back food for me.

For three days, she whispered my names or scream my name, as she grew close to her new rebirth awakening I couldn't hold her anymore, she thrashed violently, sometimes clutching her stomach as she begged for answers I couldn't give.

"What should I do?" she cried out to me, her back arched as her heart struggled to beat.

"Open your eyes Bella." I instruct her, my voice soft and full of worry as her heart quickened its sluggish beat; her eyes wide but unseeing.

Her heart finally gave out, causing her body to collapse onto the bed. I grew worried as she didn't move or speak. Though it soon was replaced by relief as she began to gag on the tastes and smells around her.

Looking at my aunt, I gave her a look to help me, I couldn't sooth this. My senses were much lesser than a full-fledged vampire.

"Shh... Settle. It will be over soon," Huilen whispers soft, her voice barely above a whisper, but it still caused Bella to wince.

As my mate woke, her body reacted much like I had expected and away from me; us. Turning I cast my gaze out into the forest, my heart clenching for what was to come. The blame and the screaming of her anger and betrayal.

"Nahuel…" it was all but a whimper and it brought relief and confusion.

"Do you hate me?" I ask, turning to face her but my eyes focused on the ground. I am man enough to admit that she would be my undoing. I do not love her, true, but she is my mate and to be rejected by her would destroy me.

"No… please?" she cries her arms wide, begging for comfort. I move closer, wary that it could be a ploy for her to kill me, or drain me. Huilen had destroyed a camp on her awakening and yet my mate had not attacked.

"It's okay" I tell her, pulling her body into mine. The sparks of electricity warming my very core, could she feel it too?

"I dreamt that I was pregnant and you had forsaken me. Blamed me for such thing, I was afraid you had hated me, that you would leave me too." She sobbed into my shoulder, shocking both me and my aunt.

"No my Bella, I would never leave you. Do you forgive me for making you a vampire, for taking away your humanity and any chance to see your father; your home once more?" I ask her, pulling back enough to look in her ember filled eyes.

"Yes… I forgave you before you even did it. Who was that woman, what happened to her?" She asked, pulling back slightly more.

My body tensed as a rumble escaped my lips. My sister was with the amazons and hopefully learning her lesson on what she has done.

"She was… my sister." I tell her slowly, unsure of her reaction.

"You… Your sister? Why did she attack me? What did you do to her?" she asked shocked and horrified.

"It is okay, she is with a coven not far from here, they are keeping her contained until I decide what to do… what we decide to do." I tell her seriously, almost darkly. I knew I would disown her; she had done something that is not easily forgiven. Maysun had more restraint then that, more control over her bloodlust and it made me question what exactly she was here for.

"I wish to speak to her." She told me, her voice cracking as she grasped her throat.

"You need to hunt first, what would you like to have? What diet would you prefer?" I ask her, slightly unaware on what she wanted.

"I don't know… Humans, I'd like to try them… not innocents though." She tells me unsure.

Nodding I look to my aunt, she would have to hunt for her first.

"I will be back with some, we cannot take you ourselves because you are stronger than us and your hunger will make you uncontrollable." She informs Bella before dashing off into the forest. Leaving us for some time to talk, I think it will be a good time to answer the questions only I can.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this was okay, the story should move along once more next chapter.**

**Please Review**

**E**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"I don't know… Humans, I'd like to try them… not innocents though." She tells me unsure._

_Nodding I look to my aunt, she would have to hunt for her first._

_"I will be back with some, we cannot take you ourselves because you are stronger than us and your hunger will make you uncontrollable." She informs Bella before dashing off into the forest. Leaving us for some time to talk, I think it will be a good time to answer the questions only I can._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know what I wanted; human or animal. Each brought a series of regret in me. Humans; I kill a loved one, no matter how evil they may be. Animals; I still kill off humans, for each doe or other animal I will kill there is always a series of events. They might be a mother, feeding her cubs and in result of me killing it, they die and soon the population is in downfall and humans starve.

But I will try humans, the evil of all humans. Ones that like to lurk in the dark like vampires and prey on the weak.

"Are you okay?" Nahuel, my mate… he changed me, against his will and all he believed, but he showed me more in that one action then what Edward or Jacob had ever done. I knew he saw this as a curse, and yet he still did it.

"Overwhelmed; thirsty," I rasp out, my throat beginning to burn like the fiery pits of hell. My senses were in overdrive, everything was tripled in strength. It was like I woke from a dream and everything was muted by contrast.

I could hear and feel every fibre of my clothing, grinding and scratching against my skin. I wanted to shred it from my body and be free of such torture but I couldn't, I had to get use to this.

"It will lessen soon, after you feed." Nahuel sooths me, his thumb rubbing my wrist leaving trails of pleasurable fire. I could see the blood pumping in his veins and hear the steady flutter of his heart beating, but he was not desirable in hunger wise. He smelt wonderful, yes, but not food wise.

"I know, but it is still overwhelming, I am thinking of food and then my family at the same time. I'm breaking down the sounds and tastes around me." I tell him with a slight frown.

"I know. It took me a while to become use to it, to understand how to think of multiple things without going insane. It will be okay Bella, just keep breathing." I do as he asks, I know I didn't have to breathe but the simple action calmed me so.

The thumping of hearts caught my attention and without even blinking I was standing in front of the cabin, Nahuel by my side looking dazed.

"Bella, I suggest letting me go before moving. You are faster than what you think." He gasps out before stumbling slightly as I let him go sheepishly.

"Sorry… Huilen is almost here." I tell him, my eyes scanning the trees. A few seconds later the woman herself comes strolling out of the tree line, two bodies over her small frame with one being dragged behind her.

The burn that was a simple ache exploded in my throat, causing me to crouch and snarl at the vampire that held my food. I knew deep down that she was no threat, she was bringing food to me, not taking it but I still couldn't hold back the snarls that left my lips.

"These two are rapists." The woman states; dropping the two carelessly on the forest floor, "This one, is a child molester." She states, holding the quivering man up by his ankle.

I pounce, my arms wrapping around the human that she held up by the ankle. My arms cracking his rips and his skin shredded as it did so. My teeth latches onto the jugular as I drink him dry, moaning at the taste. He was sweet and foul at the same time, like sugar coated boiled cabbage stuffed onions...

As his heart stops beating I drop the carcass and scrunch my nose up in disgust and gag; both for his taste and what he has done to innocents.

"He tasted like crap." I blurt out as I turn around and caught Nahuel's amused eyes.

"He smelled okay to me." He said with a shrug causing me to smirk.

"He tasted like sugar coated boiled cabbage and stuffed onions." I tell him before walking to the other two humans; they were now awake and gaping at me, pleading for their lives.

I spared them no words, before I latched onto the larger of the two and moaned. He was better, like sweet tea and almonds. I found this odd, that he smelled just as he tasted but the closer he got to death, the more rotten he seemed to become.

Gagging I snapped his neck and sprung away from his body like being struck by electricity. I didn't want any more humans if they tasted rotten.

"What's wrong?" Huilen asks slightly, but I could see that she knows somewhat of what was wrong.

"At first he tasted sweet, but then the closer he got to death the worst he tasted." I gag out, running my nails across my tongue.

"Ah, you tasted his fear and adrenalin. Unfortunately I know this all too well, I can never finish my meal because of the same thing. Not many vampires can taste human blood like you and I, it must be Nahuel's venom." She chuckled before snapping the other human's neck and giving it to Nahuel.

"Drink, you need to feed." She ordered him in such a motherly tone; it was amazing to witness such a thing between them.

"Fine." He sighed with a roll of his eyes, but smiled before taking the body from her giving hands.

"I want to see your sister when you are done. I want to see the face of the woman who tried to kill me." I state seriously, my eyes locked on to Nahuel feasting.

How he could feed and stand in the vicinity of two vampires were beyond me, it took everything that I was to not strike out at them for watching and being too close.

"She is with the amazon sisters, warriors in their lifetime. They are expecting us, they wish to meet you and see Nahuel." Huilen states softly, coming to stand by my side.

"Though let me help you get dressed, it might be easier for you to wear native clothing." She states, her fingers holding up my drenched bloody clothes.

"I'll get rid of the bodies." Nahuel states as he grasps two by the ankle and the one he had thrown over his shoulder, before disappearing into the forest. A hard look on his face.

"Is he okay?" I ask softly as I walk into the small cabin.

Looking over her shoulder Huilen hummed. "He will be; he needs to deal with his sister. The fear of losing you had struck a nerve in him that I don't think will ever go away."

Stopping at the doorway, I look sadly out into the forest; worried.

"Come Bella, it will be okay; he will be okay." Huilen tells me softly, her hand resting on my shoulder as she led me inside.

* * *

**A/N: well, there you go.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Looking over her shoulder Huilen hummed. "He will be; he needs to deal with his sister. The fear of losing you had struck a nerve in him that I don't think will ever go away."_

_Stopping at the doorway, I look sadly out into the forest; worried._

" _Come Bella, it will be okay; he will be okay." Huilen tells me softly, her hand resting on my shoulder as she led me inside._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was dressed in simple clothing, things made from furs and leathers, it was much like my clothing and it still seemed to itch, but I think that was my mind clinging onto my humanity. The need to pee was another thing, I have this awful sensation to go and when I told Huilen that she laughed and told me that I will last for the next few days.

Nahuel had returned and his eyes didn't seem to leave from my form. My stomach was bare as were my legs, arms, hands and feet.

"You look amazing." He breathes as he strides over to me, his eyes glowing the light teal once more.

"Do I? I don't know; I haven't really seen myself." I tell him, my eyes locked onto his.

"You will be able to see when we go to the Amazonians. Zafrina, their leader has a gift of illusion." He tells me with a smile causing me to snort.

"Let's hope it works now that I am a vampire." I tell me with a small laugh, causing him to cast me a confused look.

"Didn't I tell you?" I ask him, cocking my head to the side as I tried to remember every conversation we had.

"Tell me what?" he asks, stepping back slightly so we could talk properly.

"Gifts of the mind don't work on me, the vampire who hurt me was a mind reader, and he could never read my mind." I tell him, shocking the hell out of him and Huilen.

"She could have a gift, we won't know until we see Zafrina, come they are waiting." Huilen states as she gestures us to follow.

"Bella?" Nahuel's timid tone stops me in my tracks, causing me to turn and face him.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, moving quickly to infront of him, my eyes scanning his body for any signs of injury.

"Nothing is wrong, I know this will be hard, but is it possible for I to hold your hand as we run?" he asks me, a soft blush gracing his cheeks; causing me to giggle and hold out my hand.

"Of course, don't blame me if I crush your hand or pull you though." I tell him seriously, but still smiling.

"That's okay." He laughs before taking my hand in his.

"Hurry up you two." Huilen's amused voice floats through the trees, causing us to laugh.

As we take off in a run I couldn't help but be amazed, the forest was filled with colour and life that I was in awe. That and the fact I was running – actually running – without tripping.

The fact that Nahuel was by my side, his scent calming me as the breeze blew it in my direction soothed me. I could remember the time when Jasper had told me that every vampire has a beast, their true inner monster that comes out when needed, it was pure instinct. Well my beast was soothed; I could feel it, a slight hum in my mind.

"Will they like me?" I ask him as we begin to slow; I was nervous, always nervous meeting new vampires or people.

"They will love you; honesty is an admirable trait to them. As I have seen, you cannot lie." Nahuel tells me, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand as we walked towards the sound of water and crackling fire.

As the breeze blew once more, I could smell them. Three vampires, they smelled like leather, mangos and something else, all the same but spicier for each one.

Looking up, I let out a startled yelp. There not five feet above me were glowing red eyes and wild black hair, teeth bared ever so slightly. Nahuel snarled up at the vampire, pulling me close in his arms as soon as the noise escaped my lips. Only did he relax when he took in the strange vampire.

"Kachiri! Did you have to scare her?" he scolded the woman, causing her to laugh and jump down from her perch. She was tall, much taller than I and very lean – very intimidating.

Her eyes pierced through my very soul, her face void of emotion as she took me in; I couldn't help but squirm under her gaze.

"You American… I smelt you from way back, you smell of flowers and fruit." She utters, her English hard to understand. "I was just expecting Nahuel. He and I need to speak, if that is okay." She asks me, her tone sharp.

Looking up at Nahuel he nods slightly, a reassuring smile on his face. I didn't want to leave him though; I didn't want to face the woman who tried to kill me without him.

"Is it okay if I stay? I… I don't mind if you speak your native tongue." I tell her honestly, hesitantly.

Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "I didn't want to be rude, if that is what you wish I will make it short." She states before turning her attention to Nahuel. I listened in awe at how her and his words blended together as they spoke. I knew they spoke of me, because I heard my name and they kept looking my way; it didn't bother me though. I knew if I asked, Nahuel would tell me.

"Come… your aunt is with my sisters waiting. That girl, your sister has been whimpering nonstop." She states, jerking her head to follow her.

Only a few more feet we broke into a small clearing, little shelters made by sticks and leaves as well as rocks and mud. Leather sat tanning on make shift lines in the sun, a fire crackling not far away.

Crushed reeds and grass made the floor and a little creek ran through on the other side of the tanning leather; with tall yellow reeds lining the creeks edge.

Two other tall women stood with Huilen, the tallest in the middle holding a spear; she had long black hair weaved with feathers and leather straps.

"Nahuel!" The tallest of the group greets warmly, her voice like her sister was sharp, like a cracking whip.

"Zafrina, this is Bella." He introduces me, her red eyes locking onto me with curiosity.

"Ah, as you expected Huilen, my gift does not work." She states over her shoulder before striding over. It was as if her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"I am Zafrina. The leader of my coven; these are my sisters, Kachiri and Senna." She introduces.

"Hello." I say softly, still slightly nervous.

"No need to be nervous. We do not bite." She chuckles before looking at Nahuel, her expression changing ever so slightly.

"That girl is in my hut, would you like me to get her?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you for holding her here Zafrina. It means a great deal you did this for me and my mate." He replies politely and honestly, his eyes snapping to the largest hut of the three.

Nodding she moves quickly and yanks out the woman who had tried to kill me, her skin was olive – paler than Nahuel's or Serena's – but darker than mine. Her hair was dark and curly; eyes even though hazy were a sharp mossy green.

Zafrina's eyes flashed ever so slightly and the woman's eye's cleared before she looked around.

"What… what just happened? I was in the dark and then, then I was here." She asks frightened causing Nahuel to hiss.

"You were under Zafrina's gift, Maysun." He snarled, causing the woman – Maysun – to look at him with wide eyes.

"Nahuel! Please, I am so sorry, forgive me." She sobs, eyes welling with tears.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. Tell me what caused you to seek me, _to attack my mate in my home_?" he snarled, crouching a little, his finger pointing to me at the end. He eyes widened as she took me in before whimpering.

"I was hungry!" she cried out. I felt something in me boil over and before I knew it I had her by the throat and in the air, her toes scraping the ground as she struggled to get out of my grasp. My teeth we bared and I could feel the venom dripping down my chin.

"I will show you hungry! You should have control over your bloodlust! You are older only HALF A VAMPIRE!" I snarl at her, venom spraying on her face; causing her to whimper.

"Tell the truth or I will end you like you tried to end me! I will drink from you and then leave you barley holding onto your life, but this time it will be different. _I have venom!"_ I snarl at her before spinning her so my arm was around her neck and to the side, exposing her jugular and so she was looking at a surprised Nahuel.

"Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states calmly, harsh like as well.

"Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena." she whimpered out softly, but I heard her, I heard her.

A roar escaped my lips that sent the birds flying high and the animals to scatter. That monster had sent her and he has my friend, my sister.

* * *

**A/N: *Gasp* How are you liking it so far? And two chapters in one day!**

**Please Review**

**E**


	13. Chapter 13

/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

" _Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states calmly, harsh like as well._

" _Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena." she whimpered out softly, but I heard her, I heard her._

_A roar escaped my lips that sent the birds flying high and the animals to scatter. That monster had sent her and he has my friend, my sister._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

Kachiri scaring my mate was one thing, I knew she did it on purpose to see what my reaction would be, though I was still annoyed. Bella was a mere few hours old and is still trying to gain sense of her new body, something like this would have gone so terribly wrong if she was like my aunt.

"You American… I smelt you from way back, you smell of flowers and fruit. I was just expecting Nahuel. He and I need to speak, if that is okay." She asks Bella in her typical rough English and sharp tone.

When Bella looked up at me I could see her worry, fear of facing what was to come by herself, even though my aunt would be there. It was nice to see she trusted me, it soothed my worry about her resenting me; even though she has stated as such she didn't.

"Is it okay if I stay? I… I don't mind if you speak your native tongue." She replies softly after a short few seconds.

"I didn't want to be rude, if that is what you wish I will make it short."

Kachiri looked at me with concern, she was like a sister to me, the one who knew my pain the most.

"Are you truly okay with this Nahuel? You changed her, I know it is eating at you?" she asks me, our native tongue flowing smoothly.

"Yes and no, no because of the reasons you already know. I see this as a curse, but the way she sees me, sees things around her it is worth it. Bella is an amazing woman and I truly believe she doesn't hate me for this, she sooths my guilt like balm to a burn." I tell her softly, with a smile as I look down at Bella.

"She is truly unique, even though she was scared at me at first she did not attack like normal vampire – both older or rebirthed – would have done. I approve, her soul is pure so look after her Nahuel." She tells me sternly before sniffing the air.

"Come… your aunt is with my sisters waiting. That girl, your sister has been whimpering nonstop." We followed her through to their little clearing; it was a beautiful place and stayed as long as I could with them when I can. It is because of the Amazonians that I have learned much of how to hunt and many other talents, like skinning animals to tan them.

As I introduce Bella to Zafrina I could feel the air change ever so slightly, tension was building. I could hear my sister whimpering on the far end of the field. Though the tension turned into pure rage and hate as my sister was pulled to stand in front of us, still under Zafrina's power.

"What… what just happened? I was in the dark and then, then I was here." Maysun asks afraid, her eyes flickering around the field in confusion; causing me to hiss.

"You were under Zafrina's gift, Maysun." I snarl loudly at her, my patience snapping.

"Nahuel! Please, I am so sorry, forgive me." She begs me, tears welling in her eyes.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. Tell me what caused you to seek me, _to attack my mate in my home_?" I snarled, pointing to Bella in my rage. Her eyes locked onto my mates and it infuriated me, she shouldn't even look at her.

She has committed a crime in my eyes, one that I will make sure to punish her for. One that I know will destroy her, she was truly my favorite sister, but I knew what was to come out will shatter that more so then what she has done.

"I was hungry!" she cries out once more and a rumble filled the air. With a blink my mate had Maysun in the air, her red eyes as dark as coal. Her hair flickered around her ever so softly by the breeze; she was magnificent.

"I will show you hungry! You should have control over your bloodlust! You are older only HALF A VAMPIRE!" She snarls, her voice echoing in the clearing. It was filled with so much power, so much emotion that I couldn't help but look on in awe. My mate was a strong woman, one who would lay her life on the line for such a stranger.

"Tell the truth or I will end you like you tried to end me! I will drink from you and then leave you barley holding onto your life, but this time it will be different. _I have venom!"_ she snarls and in one swift move - one I have only seen once in my whole life – my sister was trapped in her warms; her neck exposed.

I was surprised, truly and honestly at my mate. Looking around I could see the pride and awe in my aunt's eyes and the same went for the three sisters.

"Tell him Maysun, that woman who holds you is his mate, a newborn." Huilen states her tone is one I could easily decipher, even though she seemed calm, my aunt was furious and proud.

"Our father sent me. He has Jenny and Serena," she whimpered out softly, half her words coming out in gasps as Bella's hand begins to crush her windpipe.

I was furious, I could feel my body tense with the rage that was bubbling inside. My father had sent her, had captured my other sisters for what?

The ground rumbled with the roar that escaped Bella's lips, the animals flocking away in fear of the danger that lurked near them. I watched stunned as Bella spun Maysun out of her arms before yanking them back and using her foot to slam her into the ground.

The sound of bones cracking resounded followed by my sister's cry of pain over the sound of the constant growl that was escaping my mate's lips. She was an angel of death, one that was going to extract her revenge if she didn't get what she wanted. I knew Serena was her best friend, viewed as a sister in her eyes.

"You will tell me where that bastard is. You tell me all he has done to my friend; my sister." She snarled, her teeth snapping my Maysun's neck.

"Bella." Her name from my lips knocks her back into reality, her head snapping to mine. "Let her up, we cannot help Serena if she is dead." I tell her softly walking forward. A gasp of horror escapes her lips as she looks back down, jumping back from the body at her feet like being shocked.

"I…I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just… so angry." She gasps out, horrified at herself.

"Shh, it is okay Bella. No one here will judge you less." I whisper as I pull her forward.

"What you did was a simple reaction to being new to this immortal life. You are running on instincts, I am in awe of you little one, for you have more control then others." Zafrina states, coming to our side.

"Are you sure?" Bella whispers unsure of herself.

"Yes, come little one. Let me help you while Nahuel deals with this… My sisters and I will help you with your new life." She tells my mate with a kind smile, I knew she would take to her.

"Okay…" looking at me I nod, she will be safe with them. "Okay."

Zafrina smiles before pulling Bella to her side, leading her to her sisters. Looking over her shoulder she cast me a long look before baring her teeth at Maysun.

"My sisters and I will help you, I fear that there is more to worry about that that monster that fathered you."

And with that she, Bella and her sisters were gone. Leaving myself and my aunt to deal with my sister.

* * *

**A/N:** ***Gasps* THREE chapters you say? :D here is Nahuels POV**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_Zafrina smiles before pulling Bella to her side, leading her to her sisters. Looking over her shoulder she cast me a long look before baring her teeth at Maysun._

" _My sisters and I will help you, I fear that there is more to worry about that that monster that fathered you."_

_And with that she, Bella and her sisters were gone. Leaving myself and my aunt to deal with my sister._

* * *

**Zafrina POV**

When Huilen had come to us for help I knew something was coming, something that would shall we say – change things.

When she said Nahuel – our little warrior – had found a mate and in a human at that shocked us to the core. But the true surprise was meeting the little white bird; she was small only standing at 5 foot 5.

Bella, she had a pure soul, one of burning ferocity, kindness and all things humble. She was a true warrior, she had the passion, the need to protect those she loves. She had proven that when she had attacked that… that… there was no word to describe that woman who had hurt her and then feeling sorry and remorse for what she has done.

"Shh little one, it is all okay." I tell her when we had reached the little waterfall.

"I still feel bad, I seriously hurt her; well deserved but still." She tells us, her shoulders sagged.

"Ah, that is true, but you acted like a warrior. You did it out of protection for your mate, knowing or not." Senna states, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Tell us how you knew of our kind, it has made us curious." Kachiri demands as she gestures for her to sit.

"I uh knew of your kind because I was with a coven, I had fallen in love with the only single male in the coven. I was told he was my mate and I his… he ended up breaking me, telling me I was worthless, I was just a pet and a distraction. He and his family left me alone, they left me with a vampire hunting me." She tells us wincing. I was appalled at such thing, no mate would ever utter a word like that to his or her supposed mate, but then again she wasn't his mate.

"What coven do you speak of?" I demand, I needed to know.

"The Cullen Coven." The name was spat out like a bad taste, her chest heaving with unneeded air.

I stood to my full height, unraveled. Disbelief filling my very core, I knew Carlisle Cullen and he was a man that would never do such a thing, but I knew this small woman was telling the truth it wasn't in her nature to lie.

"I am friends with Carlisle, I know what he is like and for him and his family to do something like that… something so morally wrong is disturbing and I can't believe I fell for his good natured spirit. It seems his diet makes our kind do horrible things." I hissed out, furiously.

"She isn't mad at you, nor does she not believe you." Senna states to Bella, drawing my attention back to the frightened girl.

"Oh no child, I am merely furious and disgusted at his family." I tell her.

"There are so many flaws in his family, I see that now. But because of them, my life is in danger, not only with Nahuel's father but with that vengeful vampire. They had killed her mate." She sighs out, her fingers now fidgeting with little pebbles in the ground, crushing them into powder.

Looking at my sisters I could see their horror and determination flash through their eyes. They already liked this small vampire and to hear such things were shocking.

"We will help you, both with that monster, the coven and the rouge." I state, causing her to frown.

"The coven, do you mean the Cullen's? No I cannot face them again." She says, shaking her head quickly.

"Sweet girl, you need to face the pain from the past to move forward in the future. You are Nahuel's mate, to truly open your heart to him you must let go of all those who hurt you." Senna tells her wisely, it was the truth and only she – with the support from everyone here – can she move on.

"Okay…" Bella says unsure before looking up at me "Okay!" she states more firmly.

"Now we promised to teach you. You have been very lucky to not have crushed everything you have touched, like Nahuel and that sister of his is lucky you did not crush her to death. You will suffer from emotional unbalance, rage, fear and everything of the sort till your newborn year is over if lucky." I tell her.

"Meditation is good, at least an hour a day to sort through your mind." Kachiri states, I couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was what I told her when she was changed.

"I can do that, I use to do that when I was younger with my mom." She tells us smiling softly, sadly.

"I am curious, my gift does not work on you… are you gifted?" I ask her, her being immune to my gift was a rare thing amongst our kind – the ones I have met so far.

"Carlisle… I remember him saying I might be a shield…" she trails off in a frown. My brows raised high, a shield? A shield was mighty; they were protective and fierce, loyal. I only know of one other, she was taken though by the so called kinds of our race. She had the same traits, sacrificing her freedom for her coven.

"A shield is rare in our kind. It is not very often one has that gift, or a gift at all." I tell her amazed.

"I guess it is fitting, all my life I wished to help people. Then when times of danger, I wish I was strong enough to protect them." She tells us, her voice slightly higher than normal; her hand rubbing her chest.

"Nahuel is fine little one; he is speaking to Huilen and his sister." Senna tells her softly, patting her hand comfortingly.

"I am curious, this is off topic as you would call it… but is Bella your name?" Kachiri asks, cocking her head to the side.

Giggling she answered, "Isabella is my full name, Isabella Swan."

"Well Little Swan, welcome to our little tribe."

* * *

**A/N: this was a difficult chapter to write in the eyes of Zafrina.**

**Please Review**

**E**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This was a challenge given to me by Aunt Bell so this is dedicated to her and her weird mind for wanting this :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

_Previously,_

" _Now we promised to teach you. You have been very lucky to not have crushed everything you have touched, like Nahuel and that sister of his is lucky you did not crush her to death. You will suffer from emotional unbalance, rage, fear and everything of the sort till your newborn year is over if lucky." I tell her._

" _Meditation is good, at least an hour a day to sort through your mind." Kachiri states, I couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was what I told her when she was changed._

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

I strode over to my whimpering sister and stared down at her unblinking and detached. I know I should help her, but really, I had no desire to. That is what caused me to help her, to help realign what my mate had done. Because then if I ignored her pain, I would be like my father, something I never want to be.

"Why are you… helping… me?" she asks through her sobs.

"Because not helping you will cause me to be like Joham, I never will or want to be like that monster." I hiss, snapping my teeth together.

"I am so proud of you." Huilen whispers coming to my side, her hand resting on my bare shoulder.

"Can you dress her wounds?" I ask her, stepping away from Maysun.

"I want to know why you went to kill my mate. The truth Maysun, I do not nor have I ever believed your thirst as the reason." I hiss at her.

"Please Nahuel…" she sobs.

" _Tell me! I am already on the verge of disowning you as it is!"_ I snarl down at her viciously, loudly.

"He made me Nahuel! He has Jenny and Serena, he wanted your mate but I didn't know she was your mate! He told me to find the girl and drain her enough to bring to him so he… so he… so he could impregnate her! I didn't have a choice! He threatened to kill them and my mate!" She cries out, her voice cracking in several places.

I couldn't care that my sisters were in this mess, they should have listened to me long ago but now…

"Nahuel, you cannot let this go. You need to face him and help your sisters, Serena is Bella's closest friend; she will be devastated to learn of this and you not helping." Huilen scolds as she looks up at me, knowing my thoughts.

"Where is he?" I spit out, leaning over her.

"He is heading up to Washington… he hurt Serena and she told him of Bella… He wants the she wolf too…"

A gasp of horror filled the air, silencing what I was about to say. Spinning I see my horror filled mate, her eyes wide and lips parted in a silent scream.

"He wants my SISTER!" She snarled once the shock wore off.

"Y…yes..." Maysun chokes out fearfully.

"Where is he now?" She snarled out, stepping closer only to stop at Zafrina's sharp look.

Taking a few deep breathes she walked over to me, glaring down at my sister. I was impressed.

"He's still in Ohio." Maysun whispered, standing slightly; wincing when she straightened her back.

"Nahuel… How fast can we get to Washington from here?" Bella asks, cocking her head to the side.

"It is at least a four day run if we leave now, maybe five or six depending on Nahuel and her." Zafrina states, her voice turning venomous as she gestured to Maysun.

"I _will_ be fine! I can live off blood and meat - nor will I need to sleep… Not for this." I state with conviction and determination; pulling Bella in my arms.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? How will they tak you being a vampire? You might not be able to see your father…." I trail off as I look to Zafrina.

"What about her bloodlust?" the one thing I didn't think of, one thing I didn't want to risk her with. I knew she didn't want to slaughter the innocent like cattle.

"She will be okay; we will hold her as we pass humans." She replied easily, as if that was the obvious thing.

"I will be okay Nahuel; it is what needs to be done. I need to face the pack again, to face Jacob so I can open my heart fully to you." She whispers, spinning in my arms and placing her hand over my heart.

Resting my forehead against hers, I breathed in her scent. I was worried on how she will cope, that wolf had broken her more, more so than the vampire that left her.

"I will be here with you, every step of the way." I state, kissing the top of her head before looking at my aunt.

"Will you… help her." I ask, jerking my chin to Maysun; who was watching me with saddened eyes.

"Yes. I can, I will."

"Good. We will leave then after Bella hunts." I sigh out, looking down at my red eyed warrior.

"Will animals do for now? Until, we have time to hunt for humans that is?" I ask her softly.

"Yes, that will do. I need to sate my curiosity for cougar." She giggles, taking my hand into hers and stepping back from my being.

"Animals?" Maysun asks nervously – curiously.

"Yes, vampires can live on animal blood." She growled out, venom spraying from her mouth. I couldn't help but smirk. My sister thought she could always do no wrong, now she has and now she will never earn my mates trust… Even if it was a good reason, the fact will always be there that she tried to take my mate away from me so my father could impregnate her.

"No." The word flew out of Bella's mouth like ice as Maysun opened her mouth; I guess she was going to ask to come.

"Nahuel, can you teach me how to sort out my senses?" Bella asks as she drags me through the forest.

Stopping – amazed she actually let me stop her – I spun her till she was back in my arms once more.

"Are you truly okay with seeing them again?" I ask her softly, worried.

Sighing she looks down and back up at me. "I'm not sure Nahuel, I wish I never have to… But I want to move forward, I want to love you with everything that I am. For me to do that, I need to see both Jacob and Edward, clear what sits in my chest." She whispers sadly, she was worried too.

"Okay, I will follow you everywhere, no matter what I will help you." I tell her.

"I know Nahuel and I will never forget that. Thank you for everything, for saving me, for standing by myside." She whispers before placing her lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* mwahahah ain't I evil?**

**Please Review**

**E**


End file.
